


Our Last Sunset

by multifandom404



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom404/pseuds/multifandom404
Summary: Before Boruto and Kawaki's clash, there was the last sunset.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Our Last Sunset

He settled down his sword, without hesitation. Even if it cost humanity or his life. He noticed the long black hair sprayed on the ground, covered in crimson red blood. 

He's been fighting, all the time he's been fighting but his knees buckled and cowardice enveloped his heart. It seems his enemy understood the situation and stopped. 

The world is collapsing in front of him. The chaos, the fire, the destruction around him is gone, but his world is crumbling down. Each painful step towards her felt like forever. 

He knelt as he finally got to reach her. "Sarada." He whispered softly. He touched her blood-drenched hair. 

"B… boruto." She moaned, the man can feel the pain just from that one word. It was… it's so hopeful, it's calming, it's comforting him. It calmed the monster inside him.

It was the only thing he heard. "Shhh… don't push yourself too much." He carefully lifted her, carrying her fragile body in his arms. 

The weight was heavy, heavier than the consequences of this war. Heavier than the world itself. He was carrying his world. The only one who keeps the human in him, the one who looks at him with warmth, warms like a flicker of fire in the cold desert.

How he wishes to see that warm eyes, to feel the warmth she brought. He just… wanted to feel her again. 

One step forward, one hitch of breath, one drop of tears on his cheeks flowed down and reached the woman's arm. 

He's near, she's near. 

"I'm gonna be the Hokage!" 

The voice of hope played on the back of his mind. 

"I'm gonna be the Hokage!"

"I will be the shadow that supports you."

That was the promise, she will be the Hokage. She'll surpass them, and he'll be there every step of the way. 

"S… stop… c… crying." Her hoarse voice pains him more. He cried more, he poured all the repressed feelings.

He settled down, at the edge of the Hokage monument, facing the destroyed Konoha. But that isn't what he wants to see. 

He settled Sarada on his lap. "Look Sarada." He said between tears. "Isn't the sunset so beautiful?"

The sky dances in color, the red, orange, yellow, and slightly pink and violet dances on the sky, the darkness is approaching, but that's the beauty of it. 

Every sunset was beautiful and breathtaking because it's the last thing you see before darkness. It gives you hope that tomorrow you'll see the beauty of it again, and again and again. 

"Sarada… Sarada… Sarada." He chanted. He doesn't want her to hear the silence. The destruction. The hopelessness. 

He'll carry every burden she has, just to lift everything. For her. For her only. 

She moved, her eyes were closed and sunken. "I… I may not… see it now… but I… I remember it… with you… Boru—" she stopped. 

The sun sinks and darkness prevails. The smile on her face gave him strength. It was the last smile on the world. The small hope fades on his heart. 

She died in his arms. He didn't know, did she die without regret?

Or maybe he's the one with only regret. 

He bowed down and reached her hands. Full of dirt, blood and scars. He doesn't care, he kissed it. "You fought well, my Hokage. I love you." He whispered. As if she'll answer.


End file.
